dragonballgtzfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegtio
Vegito (ベジット 'Bejītto'), called Vegerot in the English manga, is the immensely powerful result of the fusion between Goku and Vegeta by the use of the Potara Earrings. Vegito is the most powerful character in the Dragon Ball manga. His Fusion Dance Counterpart is Gogeta. He was absorbed by Super Buu in the Fusion Saga, and defused back into Vegeta and Goku. In the "Future" Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super, Goku and Vegeta re-fuse into Vegito in the climax of their battle with Fused Zamasu. Appearance Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics, with a few deviations. He has the same body type as Goku, while his hair color is dark brown to reddish brown. He has Goku's softer jawline and Vegeta's sharper eyes. Vegito's upper hair style stands firmly upwards like Vegeta, while having Goku's hairline and has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue, his hair shape stays the same. Vegito wears two yellow Potara earrings as result of the Potara fusion, and wears Goku's style of clothing with the colors reversed, reflecting Vegeta's outfit; he wears a blue gi and sash with an orange undershirt. Also from Vegeta, he wears white gloves and boots. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Vegito: Xeno wears Goku: Xeno's style of clothing with the colors reversed, being a red outfit with a black top and a blue sash, and wears Vegeta: Xeno's gloves and boots from his Time Breaker outfit. Personality Vegito's personality is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He exhibits Vegeta's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and enjoys toying with enemies, but is not as serious, having inherited Goku's easygoing, cheerful nature. He possesses both Vegeta's strategic and analytical mind along with Goku's combat ingenuity and creativity, making him that much more efficient. Despite appearing cocky, he in fact retains Goku's benevolence and empathy. Being a whole new entity, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. During his fight with Super Buu, Vegito also showed signs of having sense of humor, such as after Buu transformed Vegito into candy, Vegito claimed he wasn't no ordinary candy, but a jawbreaker and the "strongest candy there is". However, he still retains the memories of each individual and can clearly distinguish between the two. This was shown when he stated he was wondering what would happen if "they" (Goku and Vegeta) merged, though he also referred to himself as "us" when talking about "sharing a body". In the original dub, he maintains Goku's respectful nature, referring to Old Kai as Dai Kaiōshin-sama. In Dragon Ball Super, when Vegito returns at the end of the Future Trunks Saga, his personality is mostly the same except he is far more serious than last time due to his opponent not needing to worry about any loved ones' safety and now knowing about his fusion's time limit. He is still somewhat cocky, tending to mock his opponent for things like sloppy fighting and ignorance of the situation. In the Super Dragon Ball Heroes ''manga, Vegito is more serious and becomes very similar to Gogeta. As he is shown not speaking at The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegito is what Old Kai considers to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to the Fusion Dance technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever for Supreme Kais. However, only last an hour for mortals, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is complex and more unpredictable than that of the Fusion Dance but in Vegito's case, the rise in power is inconceivably drastic. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategic mind of Vegeta. all and attempts to finish off Demon God Kid Buu quickly. Vegito is a fusion formed out of desperation by Goku and Vegeta in an effort to stop Super Buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and Shin had come to a conclusion that the best chance they had of defeating Super Buu was through fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu launches his Destroy Everything! energy ball to destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (over one third by Goku's observation)3 as Gotenks separated inside Buu. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even deadlier and stronger than when he was ever before. Goku is now left with no one to fuse with that would be of any help (with the latter being Mr. Satan and Dende because Tien Shinhan was knocked out), but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and uses Instant Transmission to quickly transport himself to Vegeta's location since Vegeta has just returned from the Other World with Fortuneteller Baba. Super Buu shortly follows and, after Goku tries to convince him, Vegeta fuses with Goku. In the anime, Vegeta initially ignores Goku's plea by losing his pride to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but both Saiyans were effortlessly beaten. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen his family). Then, Goku tells him right before they fuse that the fusion would be permanent and their bodies will be fused forever. Vegeta shouts at him, telling Goku that he should have told him that in the first place. The earrings merge them together and thus Vegito is born. Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to take control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this causes him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could destroy the universe. Eventually, Vegito forces his way through Super Buu's shield and punches him in the face, which stops his attack With little left to lose, Super Buu turns Super Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seems lost until Candy-Vegito reveals that he is able to fly around and still attack physically, beating Super Buu in comical fashion and slicing off his antenna. Super Buu turns Vegito back to normal when realizing that there is no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he could not hit him before anyway). After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration is starting to fail him. Vegito decides that it is time to end the battle once and for all. He then gives Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and tells him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu starts to worry, and when Vegito reaches nine, Super Buu manipulates the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfs Vegito with it. The battle is over with Super Buu coming out as the victor. Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could have effortlessly destroyed him at any given moment, yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a Saiyan Shield, so he would not be integrated into, as Vegito called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his friends and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he enters Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wear off, and Vegito splits into Goku and Vegeta again. Goku suggests that the fusion wore off because Super Buu's unusual "atmosphere". Vegeta then crushes his earring so they would not have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, Goku and Vegeta are also given the option to become Vegito again, but Goku refuses, claiming that as a Saiyan, his pride keeps him from doing it, preferring to fight alone, and also citing that the fusion is permanent, and crushes the earring. Vegeta is impressed by this, saying it was "Spoken like a true Saiyan", and then crushes his ear ''Dragon Ball Super ring as well. During the intense battle with Fused Zamasu, after Goku uses all his power in his God Kamehameha to stop the Holy Wrath. Afterward, Zamasu is damaged and the left side of his face begins to mutate, which is a prelude of his corrupted state. Goku again attacks Zamasu with barrage kicks but Zamasu greviously injures him and he falls down after exhausting the rest of his energy with the use of his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken technique. They realize Goku's actions only made Fused Zamasu grow angry. Fused Zamasu angrily powers up, and his right arm begins to mutate in a similar fashion as his face. Gowasu points out Fused Zamasu's potential weakness: While Future Zamasu's body is immortal, Goku Black's body is not, and there is no synergy between Fused Zamasu's soul and body. This can cause his mortal and immortal halves to conflict, creating openings, but they will need large amounts of power to even deal any damage. Goku suggests using Potara so he and Vegeta can fuse, and Vegeta is completely against the idea, but soon realizes they have no other options. Vegeta reluctantly accepts the Potara earring and he and Goku eat a Senzu Bean. Goku asks Gowasu how come he and Vegeta split before when he was told the effects of Potara are permanent, and Gowasu explains that fusion not involving a Supreme Kai will remain for one hour. Vegeta and Goku, with one hour left to fter introducing himself briefly to Zamasu, Vegito transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, dubbing himself "Vegito Blue" (or "Blue Vegerot" in the manga). Fused Zamasu fires a Holy Wrath at Vegito, who easily dissipates it, much to the corrupt God's shock. Vegito punches Fused Zamasu as he begins to once again lecture about gods and mortals, and Vegito challenges Fused Zamasu to squash him. The two then proceed to fight an intense battle, creating havoc and destruction in the surrounding area. The two fight to a stalemate, but Vegito is caught by a surprise punch and sent crashing to the ground. As Fused Zamasu prepares to finish him off with his God Split Cut, Vegito stabs him with his Spirit Sword. Vegito points out to Fused Zamasu that he is no longer immortal as he is permanently fused with a mortal, a mortal named "Son Goku". Fused Zamasu crushes Vegito's Spirit Sword and begins to power up even further, bulking up and growing larger in size. As Vegito continues to pummel around Fused Zamasu, he tries to finish him off with a Final Kamehameha. Fused Zamasu emerges from the attack, and Vegito teleports directly to him to hit him with a god aura-cloaked punch, but as he does so, he immediately defuses back to Goku and Vegeta. Shin notes that it hasn't been an hour yet, and Gowasu explains since Vegito used all of Goku and Vegeta's power in his Super Saiyan Blue form and the Final Kamehameha, there was not enough power left which they needed to sustain the fusion. Fused Zamasu takes the opportunity to knock Goku and Vegeta down together with the same punch from his powered-up mutated arm, sending the two Saiyans crashing to the ground beaten. finish things, put on the earrings, and they fuse, and Vegito emerges.